to start it all
by The Poetic Insomniac
Summary: sakura literally runs into a new student.his name is gaara.rated for later chapters.i dont own naruto only this idea.i also got a lil help from a friend on who to write this about
1. begining it all

"Fuck,fuck,fuck" the pink hairs shinobi girl said as she ran down the street towards the school.

'damn late again' she thought

she then looked up and ran right into a red haired man who was about 18 she thought. she fell backwards and landed on her ass.

"ouch that hurt"she said aloud.

"looks like it did" the red head mumbled and offered her his hand.

she gladly took it and said"by the way name is sakura, whats yours?" sakura questioned.

"gaara"he said in a low tone and started to walk inside the school building they were in front of.

"so you go to this school to?"sakura asked trying to get to know this gaara person.

Gaara said nothing an entered his math class and went to talk to the teacher.

'wow i wonder how many classes i have with him?'sakura asked herself.

The teacher got up and walked to the front of the class with gaara next to him.

"students"kakashi said"we have a new student from far away his name is sabaku no gaara"

gaara stepped forward and stated"call me gaara... just gaara"

"Ok gaara your seat is... right there next to sakura" kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Hn" was all gaara said as he walked to his seat.

"oh and class"kakashi said"lets welcome gaara and introduce yourselves"

at that moment a blond wearing an orange jacket and matching pants jumped up and yelled"HI GAARA. Nice to meet you im naruto."

after naruto a shy girl with short purple hair and a large coat and blue shorts stood up and mumbled so gaara could hardly hear"i-i-im hinata n-nice to meet you gaara."

after that a black haired male with an open jacket and a muscle shirt and a fishnet underneath stood up an grumbled something about how annoying this is an said"im shikamaru.i would say nice to meet you but its not my style."

then a man with a dog and a hooded jacket stood up and black jeans stood up"im kiba"he said"and this is akamaru"he pointed to the dog wow barked at gaara and in return gaara scared the dog with a death glare.

Then a man with a large coat on and sunglasses stood up."im shino"he said with an annoyed tone.

Then a blond girl stood up with a dress smiler to what sakura was wearing but shorter and purple jumped up."im ino"she said with a grin.

Then a young male jumped up and said in a load voice"im rock lee."from that moment gaara wanted to kill lee."its a pleasure to meet you gaara"

then two males one with red eyes and the others matched hinata's. the both had long black hair and the red eyed one said "im sasuke"while the other said his name was neji.

Then a girl stood up and said her name was TenTen.

Finally a fat guy stood up with a bag of chips in his hand"im choji"he said between mouthfuls of chips.

Lastly sakura stood up and gaara blinked once at her being there.

"im sakura. I hope you enjoy living here in Konoha,

then all in unisine(some louder than others) "welcome and enjoy your life here with us."

gaara stared at them all as they sat down.still standing gaara said thanks and sat down and looked out the window as class started and he noticed but didn't look at the pink haired girl who was staring at him through out the remainder of the class and rest of the day for they had the exact same schedule.


	2. toghether

**Sorry if it takes to long for me to post but i can only work on this late at night...**

**well n e ways here u go**

it had been three weeks science gaara started to go to his new school. many people asked y he moved here and he replied that his father had died and he moved in with his former teacher,Baki. Baki didn't mind having his old pupil back but it was odd knowing gaara had two different personalities. Gaara tho seemed to be getting used to life in konoha at konoha high. Somehow gaara managed to make friends with sakura,naruto,sauske,hinata, and neji. Gaara not being as dull-witted as naruto managed to find out hinata loved him and somehow got naruto to tell him how he feels about hinata. 'they would be a wonderful couple' gaara thought also gaara knew that sasuke and neji were gay and had been dating secretly for about a month. Gaara supported them through the constant insults slung their way as he often retaliated with punching the person who made the comment through the wall barking out for all to hear' dont ever mess with my friends or else' after a few times of that happening people started to avoid gaara and his friends. Sakura who could oftern be found with gaara managed to find out a lot about gaara, about his childhood,about his life,about almost everything. She knew gaara's childhood was tragic and if it werent for him asking for no pity she would give pity to him. Gaara who had just come home sat on the couch an started to read when he heard temari and kankuro yelling at each other and groaned.

"GOD DAMNIT KANKURO STOP TAKEING MY SHIT"temari roared.

"THEN STOP LEAVING IT LYING THE FUCK AROUND"kankuro barked back.

Temari went to go hit kankuro but realised that gaara got to him first and sent him into the wall.

Shooting daggers at the with his eyes he said in his usuall monotone"shut up or else"

after that kankuro started to cower in a corner and temari pulled back a little.

Seeing the fear in kankuro's eyes gaara smirked and went to his room.he climbed out the window and onto the roof.where he pulled out a pendent that had two heart shaped rubies on it with a sword piercing them both and a dragon wrapped around it all. on the back was something gaara's mom had inscribed on it. It said

dont ever forget who you are

if your lost ill help light the way

to you the one i love

my dreams are for no one but you

my love...

there was a line written there and gaara was told by his uncle that if he ever fell into true love to get that persons name inscribed into it. his uncle said that was what his mom wanted him to do with it.

'too bad' gaara thought

_'yea to bad how any one can love you your a monster'_

damn it i thought u were gone shukaku'

'_only in your wildest dreams would i be gone... speaking of dreams what about that sakura girl...hmmmmmm?' shukaku pestered_

'what about her?'gaara said

_'i think she really likes you gaara.'_

now that gaara thought of it sakura and him really did get along real well.he thought of everything they had talked about one day.

_**'Flashback'**_

"gaara?" sakura asked

gaara looked up and said "yea what is it?"

they where sitting on a high roof over looking the entire village. the moon was out and better yet it was a full moon at that.

"well i was wondering why do you have those rinds around your eyes?" sakura slightly stammered

gaara sighed and asked" are you willing to listen to my life story?"

sakura blinked' hes gonna tell me everything?' she slowly nodded her head and he began

he started off with how his mom died giving birth to him,his uncle and father trying to get him killed,him running away with his teacher and cming back to find he was dead,up to him moving in with his teacher,brother,and sister.after he finished sakura was staring at him. She had pain sorrow and sorrow in her eyes

'all for me he thought' as she moved forward and brushed her lips against his' they are so soft and they taste of apples' she tought and pulled back almost instantly

"s-s-s-sorry gaara-kun" sakura stammered

gaara stared forward eyes wide with shock 'did she just kiss me? And did she call me gaara-kun?'

gaara grabbed her wrist before she could leave and pulled her to him"gaara?" she looked scared

"dont be scared"he cooed into her ear and she calmed a bit as he said"why did you kiss me?"

"b-because i-i-i really like you but... im scared of rejection"

gaara heard the hurt in her voice and mentally cursed himself"id love to date you sakura"he mumbled but sakura still heard it.

Sakura looked up and looked at him"what was that?"she sobbed as she had been crying on his red dragon shirt for a good 10 min now.

"you dont have to accept now but sakura...will you go out with me?"gaaras mouth was dry as he said that the words feeling new to him.

Sakura's experssion brightened a lot and she practicly screamed "yes gaara i would love to"

_**'End flashback'**_

so now gaara and sakura were way happier and spent a lot of time together.it was also both of their first kiss but they lost it willingly. Temari and kankuro were sure as hell happier too gaara stopped making death threats to them and they were happy gaara found a good gf that everyone liked.

**I have absolutly nothing against gays or lesbians. im bisexual myself along with most my family cept my step bro hes gay.so if you hate me well hate me but dont take it out on others.i would like sum reviews plz**


	3. snowy picknic

_**Well im back from Virginia and it sucked. did y'all miss me?well ne ways tell me sum thing will ya?have u ever been in a relationship with some one and think that your not good enough for them? Well ne ways here ya go.**_

"ah what a nice day"sakura and ino said at the same time.

Gaara,sasuke,and neji replied with their trade mark 'Hn'

Naruto and hinata who where now a couple and holding hands just smiled and continued walking through the forest. they finally reached the hill top that over looked the city and all sat down to eat the lunch each 'couple' had prepared. sakura and gaara had prepared just a few pb and fluff sandwiches with sum chips and soda. Sasuke and neji had sum hot-dogs(he he),naruto and hinata had sum rice balls and chicken legs to eat, while ino and shikamaru had brought sum chips and salads. while eating gaara suddenly stopped and looked up while every one looked at him.

"gaara dear whats wrong" sakura asked. Gaara held out his hand that had a tiny snow flake on it and everyone else noticed it was snowing.

naruto jumped up and pulled hinata up with him "YAY ITS SNOWING"naruto yelped with glee and hinata smiled at his hyperness

gaara just nodded and sakura hugged him.

After an hour or two every one got up and walked to gaara's home(more like a mansion) once they got there there were already cups of hot coco made for them by temari.

"...temari how did you now that we would be bac at this time?" gaara questioned.

"oh hehe..."temari said,"sakura called and said that you were on your way home"temari smiled.

Gaara turned to sakura and kissed her. pulling back and smiled"your good" sakura replied with"i no thanks."

every one awed at this and both gaara and sakura blushed and turned away from every one. after finishing the hot coco they headed to the basement and everyone except gaara and temari stopped dead in their tracks.

"ok every one you all have your parents consent to spend the night here,right?" temari said.

"oi"everyone said at the same time

the room they were in was about the size of a bowling ally(ok about half) and one wall was covered with a giant screen for movies. another wall had basicly everything that they would need soda,popcorn,a stack of dvds.

"gaara i didn't know that THIS is your basement. it's so big and clean and..."sakura trailed off at the end.

Gaara smirked and stated"congrats to all of you you are the first people to see this room"

"REALLY?"naruto said dumbfounded

"yes really"temari said as she pushed a button on a remote and out of the floor came several 1 seater's and 2 two seater's. Naruto and hinata snagged 1 of the two seaters while neji and sasuke got the other. Sakura,gaara,ino,and shikamaru all had to sit in 1 seaters.ino sat on shikamaru's lap while sakura sat on gaara's lap after asking if it was ok. Temari had picked out a random movie(think one up i dont care) and before she played it she got everyone drinks and popcorn. After about 3 movies it was mid-night and everyone was in their 'couples' rooms.(for now everyone else aside gaara and sakura are asleep). gaara was sitting on the bed with sakura in his lap making out in nothing but undergarments. sakura moaned softly into gaara's mouth every time his soft hand massaged her breast alternating every 5 minutes. Soon after they were both in bed wrapped in each others arms while sakura's head rested on gaara's chest. Gaara thinking to himself was soon interrupted by non other that shukaku(may b u forgot about him didn't u)

'shes so cute like this' gaara thought

**'tell me about it' shukaku replied**

'she is isn't she and best yet... hey wait when did u start talking like that?' gaara questioned.

**'since you love her y shouldn't i complement the lovely girl that your in love with?' shukaku smirked(somehow)**

'i guess but still she's mine not yours'

**'fine fine ,but you'll have to tell her sum time ya no?'shukaku sighed**

'leave me alone' gaara yelled at shukaku and left him alone to sleep shukaku did.

_**So tell me do you like this chapter? Or not? Dosent matter i have fun writing these stories. may b in honor of u yaoi,gays and for my gf ill write a GxG story next.what do u think? Plz the honest truth about this story.**_


	4. Xmas fun

_**Hello all weather u liked or disliked my last chapter im sorry if either way i could have done more. well ne ways X-mas and new years is almost here. so im gonna wish every one a happy X-mas and new years. btw my birth date the 12 is coming up...(i don't want it to...im not old or ne thing)well ne ways r+r.**_

"_**gaara, gaara" temari poked her younger brother while kankuro was standing at the door saying it was a bad idea. suddenly a hand shot up and gripped temari's hand which made her squeal.**_

"_**what the fuck is wrong with you temari?" gaara grumbled.**_

_**Trying to remain calm in gaara's vice like grip she replied"gaara today is X-mas."**_

_**shooting straight up gaara,nearly threw temari across the room with the sudden movement.**_

"_**shit"gaara cursed.**_

"_**about time gaara" kankuro said with slight fear in his voice.**_

_**Gaara quickly got dressed in a undershirt followed by a fishnet top and sum slightly baggy pants. over it all he put on a black trench coat with a white flame dragon on it.**_

"_**im leaving"was all gaara had to say before running to sakura's house in the snow fall. while running gaara remembered his secret spot he found a few days ago and he had to take sakura there today. finally after a few minutes of running and slipping in the snow a few times gaara reached sakura's house and rang the door bell.**_

"_**oh,hello gaara" Mrs. Haruno smiled.**_

"_**hello Mrs. haruno,is sakura here?"gaaraasked**_

"_**of course,but shes still in bed.u should go wake her." Mrs.haruno smiled**_

"_**thank you" gaara nodded his head and walked up to sakura's room.entering her room gaara noticed that it was different. on her desk sakura had papers neatly organised and many photos... mainly of her and gaara.this made gaara smile.he looked at her sleeping on the oak bed with blood red silk sheats and pitch black comfeter.again gaara smiled.walking up to her and kissing her on her lips made sakura slowly open her eyes and she couldnt help but smile.**_

"_**so its true a kiss from ones true love can awaken the other"gaara smiled down on sakura**_

_**pressing her lips bacon his and pulling him down with her arms to make the kiss deeper.**_

"_**well thats a good way to start the day"sakura and gaara murmmered to each other.**_

_**After a few minutes passed they broke the kiss for air and gaara told sakura that she had to get dressed.after going down stairs and a few minutes passed( ok maybe half an hour) sakura walked down the stairs. After another few hours of watching sakura open presents and giving hugs to family that came for the holiday, gaara was introduced to the family. Greeted warmly tho he didnt get any presents which he didnt care much about that he, and sakura left for a different destination.apone arriveing gaara showed her the site before them. A almost pure white konoha with everything shown from the mountain tops to the pools in the gardens.the additional snow was making the beautiful scene breath taking. Pulling a box from his coat and handing it to sakura,gaara whispered into her ear merry X-mas sakura. Sakura over filled with joy opened it carefully and inside was a red velvet box.inside of that box was a necklace with a locket attached to it.inside the locket was a picture of gaara, actually smiling and inscribed into it was the following**_

_**To my world**_

_**i give you the love**_

_**the happiness**_

_**and joy**_

_**inside my heart**_

_**when i hold you near**_

_**i love you**_

_**my fallen angel,**_

_**gaara**_

_**staring wide eyed at it for the longest time before turning to gaara and wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him in a way no other kiss they had matched. She opened her mouth and gaara greatly accepted the invite. the battle over control wasnt even a battle it was a dance showing their love for each other.**_

"_**sakura"gaara said"will you like to go to my house and spend the night?"**_

"_**anything for you,love"sakura replied.**_

_**entering gaara's room they both sat down on his bed holding the others hand. Suddenly they both were kissiing and running their hands up and down each other. Shyly licking her bottom lip asking for entrence to her mouth, she parted her lips and welcomed in his tounge as hers and his danced around the other. Gaara slowly placed his hand on her breast and when she didnt pull back he slowly started to massage the mound of flesh that was part of the person he loved. She moaned into his mouth and broke the kiss.**_

"_**gaara, i love you and will do anything for you. But for right now i need you. Your my actual first love. And having you as mine forever would be wonderful."**_

"_**sakura... i loove you too,but... are you sure you want this kind of relationship with me?"gaara asked slightly startled**_

"_**of course i do."was sakura's reply.**_

"_**ok... if you want to stop then tell me and i will stop. Understand?"**_

"_**absolutly"**_

_**lying on her back sakura took of her shirt and sweatpants. Gaara taking off his coat shirt and pants laid down on top of the almost naked sakura and snaked his arms around to her back and undid her bra,throwing it aside. Looking at his prize, two mounds with slightly soft/hardened nipples.**_

"_**ill have to fix that" gaara smiled at took one bud into his mouth a carresed the other with his hand. His free hand playing in her belly button while he was having his 'fun'. Sakura gasped and moaned at the different feelings between gaara's hand and mouth/tounge. She had many fantisies of this day but never expected them to be this great,for her or gaara. finnaly switching the roles on his hand and mouth her did the same to the now completely hardened nipples. With his free hand he placed at her entrance inside her panties and slowly moved his fingers up and down the slit, making sakura gasp and moan at the same time. Capturing her lips with his, gaara plunged his middle and index fingers into sakura. Sakura moan into gaara mouth as he continued his devious actions. Soon sakura could feel liquid fire running throught her body as she climaxed into gaara's welcoming hand. Taking his hand out of the soaking wet undergarments, he lifted his hand to his face and licked it clean, savoring the sweat but tangy taste of his love. Sakura seeing this as an opportunity, took off her panties and threw them aside.soon after gaara found himself on his back with sakura unziping his pants and grinnning like the devil.finally releasing his erection and looking at how big it was ,sakura threw his boxers and pants to the side and started to slowly stroke the manhood before her. Slowly almost as if slow motion film she licked the tool from top to bottom and back. Taking as much of it as possible in her mouth sakura bobbed her head up and down along the shaft and what she couldnt fit she stroked with one of her hands. Knowing she was doing good by the constant groans and soft moans coming from her lover she had noticed that he was bucking his hips.shortly after wards he came into her mouth as she swallowed all she possibly could before kissing him. Gaara tasteing not only her , but him as well smiled an actual smile.**_

"_**gaara, should we ...um continue?" sakura asked timidly**_

"_**only if you want to" gaara said in a soft some what caring tone.**_

"_**ok, then. Lets do this" sakura said as she was laid onto her back and waited for him to position himself just right. Thrusting into her the both let off a soft moan on pleasure. not being either of their first time doing this, but first time doing it with actual love involved, they set off at a slow pace and quickly increased it to a fast pace.sakura was moaning as gaara slowly knead her breasts with his hands.**_

"_**sakura... ur so tight" gaara panted**_

"_**god damnit ... sooooo gooood"sakura moaned**_

_**after what seemed like hours they both came into/on the other while screaming the others name. lying down on the bed the cuddled up next to each other,never breaking contact, they fell asleep in each others arms content with just having the other as their own.**_

_**Truly srry about last chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter would like some ideas for my next chapter/story. love to have your opinions on my stories/chapters**_


	5. fighting

_**hello all im srry i havent posted any new chapters ive been busy... with personal thingswink well ne ways this chapter will be all in gaara's pov**_

The place was dark and warm from all the bodies moving and saying.the music was blaring.Drinks and joints were being passed around. well suffice to say i had a few drinks but nothing happened so far. my love sure was enjoying herself dancing with Ino.i on tha other hand was at the bar silently watching everything going on around her.

"hey there sexy" i heard sum one say

i turned around and saw a red-headed girl standing in front of me

"may i help u" i asked

"of course u can. u see i no of a bac room where we could get to know each other...intamitly"

i sighed heavaly"no thanks the only girl i want is the pink haired one"i said and pointed at her who apparently saw the girl and started to head over.

the readhead said"y her? she looks average to me. your to good for her"

my eyes,im pretty sure, flashed red for a second and i replied"no shes too good for me,but no matter what ill stay with her till i die"

"o really? is that true gaara?" the pink haired woman was now standing behind me and i smirked.

"of course love. ill saty with you till the day i die."i stated

"well if thats the case y not go home and have fun?hmmmm?" she asked and i thought for a second... not even a second. i replied"if u want we could." i waved a devilish smirk at her and i was sure she got wetter.

"lets go"was all she said before we heard a noise come from behind.wipping around i saw a drunk green-haired male who looked 19 and was pretty well muscled.

"ihic want her give 'er to meh." he said

"want her? fite me and if she wants to she can go with you"i replied

so we both made our way outside and the cool air flowed around us as we both took our positions.it took a good 30 mins before either of us got a hit on the other.had to admit he was good at the drunken fist style till he hit me and sent me flying through the air and i was knocked unconssious.

slowly i woke up and noted that it was not my room i was in.i also noted the immense head ache and the side of my head hurt.i rose a lil and was instantly mauled by my love, who bombarded me with questions like 'are u ok' and 'ur not hurt are u' the last question shocked me a lil ' what happened to you last nite?' i stared at her confused before she started to explain

flash bac(third person)

getting of the ground gaara stood there arms by his side and head hanging.sumthing was coming from him till it got loader... laughing... he was laughing.

_**"finally im free.heh good luck if u walk away from this alive fool"**_

gaara's eyes were blood red and sand? yes sand was flowing around him.the sand turned to darts and shot into the drunken man. then they exploded him from the insid out.everyone was watching shocked and temari and kankuro were both filled with fear.

"everyone run!"they yelled together. everyone fled in all kinds of directions.

_**"yes maggots run this will be fun"**_gaara said mouth dripping with malice and bloodlust flowing in his eyes. only one person didnt run and that was sakura who only stared at her red headed lover who looked like a god of death... hot, but scary as hell.she rand and clung to gaara pleading with the demon"please give him back. give me bac my love" she screamed. gaara looked at her and instantly he reverted.

"sakura"he gasped then he collapsed again.

end flashback

"i understand." i said

"understand what?" sakura asked me

"ill understand if u want to leave me... it wouldnt be the first time"

what she did surprised me.she squeased me tight to her and pleaded"no dont ever say that. ur mine ill nvr leave you.cuz i need you. i love you and i nvr want to lose you"she started to cry into my chest.

i put my hand on her head and snaked the other around her back and pulled her tighter to me saying"ill nvr leave you so long as i live."

_**ok. i hope your all happy with this chapter flames or compliments ur choice just reveiw plz so i can write to make u all happy. have fun**_


	6. Chapter 6

OK many of you have been wondering whats gonna happen? Whats gonna come next? Right? Well Ive decided that im gonna put this story up for adoption for who ever wants it. Further more I have ideas of a new story and have been very busy in dealing with my fiancée moving and getting other things done so I will start the new story but who ever wants this story talk to me ill give it to you alright? Ja ne


End file.
